Reading Order
This reading order is designed to give readers an idea of the sequence of events in which things happened. At several points in the TKG timeline the events of different series happen concurrently, or near concurrently, so to read the books in timeline sequence you may be flitting between different character perspectives from book to book. Last updated 12/02/2019 - added latest books in main. Timeline continuity #Death Becomes Her (Main Series #1)' The Age of Earth starts here' #Queen Bitch (Main Series #2) #Love Lost (Main Series #3) #Bite This (Main Series #4) #Never Forsaken (Main Series #5) #Under My Heel (Main Series #6) #Kneel or Die (Main Series #7) #*You Don't Touch John's Cousin (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #1) #We Will Build (Main Series #8) #It's Hell to Choose (Main Series #9) #Release the Dogs of War (Main Series #10) #*Bitch's Night Out (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #2) #*Evacuation (Boris Chronicles #1) #Sued For Peace (Main Series #11) #We Have Contact (Main Series #12) #*Retaliation (Boris Chronicles #2) #My Ride Is A Bitch (Main Series #13)begins 3 year break #*Revelations (Boris Chronicles #3) #*Alpha Class (Etheric Academy #1) #*Alpha Class - Engineering (Etheric Academy #1) #*Risk Be Damned (Trials and Tribulations #1) #*Damned to Hell (Trials and Tribulations #2) #*Bellatrix (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #3) #*To Hell and Back (Trials and Tribulations #3) #*Challenges (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #4) #*Alpha Class - Discovery (Etheric Academy #3) #Don't Cross This Line (Main Series #14)after 3 year break #Never Submit (Main Series #15)through the gate #*Alpha Class - Graduation (Etheric Academy #4) #*Etheric Recruit (Etheric Adventures #1) #Never Surrender (Main Series #16) #*Etheric Researcher (Etheric Adventures #2) #*World's Worst Day Ever (Aside #1) #Forever Defend (Main Series #17) #Might Makes Right (Main Series #18) #*Nomad Found (Terry Henry #1)WWDE +20 years #*Nomad Redeemed (Terry Henry #2) #*Nomad Unleashed (Terry Henry #3) #*Nomad Supreme (Terry Henry #4) #*Nomad's Fury (Terry Henry #5) #*Nomad's Justice (Terry Henry #6) #*Nomad Avenged (Terry Henry #7) #*Nomad Mortis (Terry Henry #8) #*Nomad's Force (Terry Henry #9) WDE +50 years #*Redemption (Boris Chronicles #4)WDE +80 years #Ahead Full (Main Series #19) #Capture Death (Main Series #20) #*Dark Messiah (The second dark ages #1) #*Justice Is Calling (Reclaiming Honor #1) #*Claimed By Honor (Reclaiming Honor #2) #*Judgement Has Fallen (Reclaiming Honor #3) #*Angel Of Reckoning (Reclaiming Honor #4) #*Born Into Flames (Reclaiming Honor #5) #*Defending the Lost (Reclaiming Honor #6) #*Saved by Valor (Reclaiming Honor #7) #*Darkest Night (The second dark ages #2) #*Darkest before the Dawn (The second dark ages #3) #*Nomad's Galaxy (Terry Henry #10) #*Nomad's Journal (Terry Henry #11)'short stories over THWC Era' #*Return of Victory (Reclaiming Honor #8) #*Dawn Arrives (The second dark ages #4)WWDE +150 years' #Life Goes On (Main Series #21)' The Age of Earth ends here''' #*Gateway to the Universe (Bad Company #0, Ghost Squadron #0, Valerie #0)' The Age of Expansion starts here' #*Formation (Ghost Squadron #1) #*Bob's Bar (Aside #2) #*Ganked in space (Intergalactic pest control #1) #*Exploration (Ghost Squadron #2) #*Level up bitch (Intergalactic pest control #2) #*Evolution (Ghost Squadron #3) #*It's working as intended (Intergalactic pest control #3) #*The Bad Company (Bad Company #1) #*Degeneration (Ghost Squadron #4) #*Blockade (Bad Company #2) #*Impersonation (Ghost Squadron #5) #*Recollection (Ghost Squadron #6) #*Valerie's Elites (Valeries Elites #1) #*Preservation (Ghost Squadron #7) #*Death Defied (Valeries Elites #2) #*Awakened (Ascension Myth #1) #*Vigilante (Vigilante Chronicles #1) #*Activated (Ascension Myth #2) #*Sentinel (Vigilante Chronicles #2) #*Called (Ascension Myth #3) #*Warden (Vigilante Chronicles #3) #*Sanctioned (Ascension Myth #4) #*Paladin (Vigilante Chronicles #4) #*Rebirth (Ascension Myth #5) #*Justicar (Vigilante Chronicles #5) #*Gravity Storm (Shadow vanguard #1) #*Defender (Vigilante Chronicles #6) #*Price of Freedom (Bad Company #3) #*Protector (Vigilante Chronicles #7) #Payback is a Bitch (Main series #22) #*Liberation (Bad Company #4) The Age of Madness starts here #Compelling Evidence (Main series #23) #*Lunar Crisis (Shadow vanguard #2) #*Prime Enforcer (Valeries Elites #3) #Through the Fire and Flame (Main series #24) #*Immortality Curse (Shadow vanguard #3) #*Justice Earned (Valeries Elites #4) #*You have been judged (Judge, Jury and Executioner #1) #*Retribution (Ascension Myth #6) #*Destroyer (Bad Company #5) #*Destroy The Corrupt (Judge, Jury and Executioner #2) #*Superdreadnought 1 (Military AI Space Opera #1) #*Cloaked (Ascension Myth #7) #*Serial Killer (Judge, Jury and Executioner #3) #*Rouge Operator (Confessions of a space anthropologist #1) #*Superdreadnought 2 (Military AI Space Opera #2) #*Your Life Is Forfeit (Judge, Jury and Executioner #4) #*Superdreadnought 3 (Military AI Space Opera #3) #*Bourne (Ascension Myth #8) #*Superdreadnought 4 (Military AI Space Opera #4) #*Rogue Instigator (Confessions of a space anthropologist #2) #*Commited (Ascension Myth #9) #*Beyond the Frontiers (Deuces Wild #1) #*Subversion (Ascension Myth #10) #*Rampage (Deuces Wild #2) #*Invasion (Ascension Myth #11) #*Ascension (Ascension Myth #12) #*Corruption (Precious Galaxy #1) #*Investigation (Precious Galaxy #2) #*Determination (Precious Galaxy #3) #*Obliteration (Precious Galaxy #4) #*Labyrinth (Deuces Wild #3) #*Birthright (Deuces Wild #4) #*Any Port In A War (Enemy of my enemy #1) #*Refuge In The Stars (Enemy of my enemy #2) #*A Subtle War (Enemy of my enemy #3) #All's fair in Blood and War (Main series #25) #Finish What You Started (Main series #25) #Enter Into Valhalla (Main series #26) #The Valkyrie Returns (Main series #27) * Discovery (Bad Company #6) * Superdreadnought 5 (Military AI Space Opera #5) * Superdreadnought 6 (Military AI Space Opera #6) 'Unconfirmed in timeline ' Update Notes A framework is being produced for each of the books, please feel free to update as needed. If a book is in the wrong position it needs to be moved in the reading order. Additionally the book entry there's a note for previous and next links in the header, these should be updated in any books impacted. Within each book is a section titled Continuity - please leave any rationale for moving the books position in this section. for more info on upcoming changes please read Update Plans